The End
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Quando chegamos ao fundo do poço só nos resta uma opção: subir. Um desabafo de alguém que descobriu a verdade por trás do ditado. Yaoi.
1. The end

Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertencem e seus personagens tbm não. A música é The End do The Doors.

Comentários da Autora: Presente de aniversário atrasado para Virgo no Áries... espero que seja do agrado. Agradecimentos para Lhu-Chan pelos comentários.

* * *

Ele acordou ainda desnorteado, a sua volta apenas a decadência em sua melhor espressão material. Copos virados, esquecidos no canto do chão sujo, restos de cigarros fumados alucinadamente na noite anterior. Corpos semi-nus ainda espalhados pelo chão ou sobre os poucos móveis que ali existiam. Ele procurava por alguém conhecido, por algo conhecido, mas era tudo estranho. Como fora parar ali? Onde estavam suas roupas? Passou a mão pelos longos cabelos, emaranhados, pegajosos, sujos como ele se sentia agora.

Sentiu um cheiro de forte café e alguém entrou com uma xícara na mão.

- Mais um acordado! Seja bem-vindo ao mundo dos vivos. Tem mais de onde veio este. Vá. Certamente você precisa.

- Eu? Você me conhece?

- Como não conheceria? Estamos na minha casa! Acho que você ainda não está legal, vai tomar um café. Exageramos todos ontem.

Ele resolveu seguir o conselho do "estranho", ao menos ele considerava aquele homem um estranho. Pegou uma caneca do líquido negro, fumegante, amargo. Aos poucos as idéias pareciam desembaralhar, mas a dor voltara, mais forte, mais vívida, mais concreta. Porque deixara as coisas chegarem até aquele ponto. Fora fraco e se prometera nunca mais ser fraco. Caíra novamente nas mãos do destino, sua auto-suficiência e arrogância destruídas pelo tolo leviano que se tornara. Mais um gole. O café já quase frio desceu amargando ainda mais.

_This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end  
Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes...again  
Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand  
In a...desperate land ?_

Seus olhos clamaram por libertar toda a dor, seus lábios queriam gritar os mais hediondos protestos, suas mãos necessitavam agredir, seu corpo tentava se auto-destruir como uma mensagem indesejada. Acontecera novamente. Amor. Riu com escárnio, terminou de beber com um estalar de língua como se realmente apreciasse o que bebera. Não merecia mais do que aquilo, uma noite esquecida, um café amargo, pessoas estranhas e mais nada. Não restara nada. Perdera tudo pelo meio do caminho. Se achara merecedor das maiores bênçãos e tivera dos deuses apenas o que buscara: nada.

- Amigo, você não disse o que aconteceu a você, mas você escreveu um lindo lamento. Quisera eu ter uma viagem como a sua.

- O que eu fiz?

- Não se lembra de absolutamente nada?

- Não.

- Sabe onde está?

- Não.

- Sabe quem sou eu?

- Não.

O jovem ruivo olhou para o que estava à sua frente, entre surpreso e penalizado. Não era homem de demonstrar emoções, mas sorriu. Apresentou-se novamente, apesar de tê-lo feito no início da noite. Estendeu um papel. Sabia que não devia perguntar, não tinha esse direito, mas estava intrigado.

- Esse amigo, era mais que um amigo, não?

- Esse amigo... ele era o tudo e ao mesmo tempo o nada. Devo deixá-lo livre. Ao menos um de nós merece ser feliz.

- Este não poderia ser você?

- Eu sou um idiota arrogante que acha que tudo sabe da vida e acaba assim, se abrindo para um estranho. Desculpe-me, não queria te ofender, mas não sei outra forma de dizer a verdade. Não me restou nem mesmo um ombro amigo, e por que?

O ruivo se calou. A dor daquele que estava a sua frente era mais profunda e visceral do que imaginara quando lera as palavras rascunhadas. Aquele homem perdera tudo, ou não?

- Não precisa ter pena de mim. Sei que é assim que se sente, mas eu sobrevivo. Sempre sobrevivi. Me desmontando e recriando a cada percalço do caminho. Não sera diferente desta vez.

- Um dia pode ser o ultimo.

- E se for? Será apenas o fim. Mais uma viagem. A única que realmente temos certeza e a única que realmente tememos e não pensamos.

_Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain  
And all the children are insane  
All the children are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah  
There's danger on the edge of town  
Ride the King's highway, baby  
Weird scenes inside the gold mine  
Ride the highway west, baby  
Ride the snake, ride the snake  
To the lake, the ancient lake, baby  
The snake is long, seven miles  
Ride the snake...he's old, and his skin is cold  
The west is the best  
The west is the best  
Get here, and we'll do the rest  
The blue bus is callin' us  
The blue bus is callin' us  
Driver, where you taken' us ?_

_The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on  
He took a face from the ancient gallery  
And he walked on down the hall  
He went into the room where his sister lived, and...then he  
Paid a visit to his brother, and then he  
He walked on down the hall, and  
And he came to a door...and he looked inside  
"Father ?", "yes son", "I want to kill you"  
"Mother...I want to...fuck you"_

_C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
And meet me at the back of the blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock, On a blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock, C'mon, yeah  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill_

- Você fez tudo, tudo o que está escrito?

- Eu fiz mais. Eu amei. Eu amo. E, agora sei, eu amarei. Não importa quem. No fundo as pessoas não são importantes, a estrada não é importante, a droga não é importante. No fundo o que importa é o desejo, o ardor, a fé na felicidade, porque a felicidade pura e simples não existe, que isso fique claro.

O jovem ruivo ficava cada vez mais intrigado. Quando Milo levara aquele homem até ali dizendo apenas que ele precisava de amigos e de liberdade para uma mente ágil, achou que era mais um dos surtos alucinados de seu namorado, mas se surpreendera com a realidade das palavras de Milo. Aquele homem tinha realmente uma mente ágil e um coração quente, mas estava completamente desgostoso da vida.

- Não concordo com tudo que disse, mas também não tenho argumentos para discordar. O que sente é límpido como água da chuva, mas o que vai fazer é que me intriga e até mesmo preocupa.

O jovem sorriu, e pela primeira vez naquela manhã sem ironia, amargura ou dor. Sentia aos poucos o bálsamo aquietar seu coração. Simplesmente acabara. Seu amor tinha outros objetivos e toda uma vida pela frente. Ikky era jovem, belo. Deveria ser livre. Deveria ter a oportunidade de ter uma vida "normal". Aquela mulher foi a apenas "aquela", mas podia ser qualquer outra. Seu amado precisava ser feliz e ele não ficaria no caminho, acenando uma bandeira arco-iris, gritando:"Eu estou aqui e te amo". Riu ao imaginar o quão patética seria a cena.

This is the end, Beautiful friend  
This is the end, My only friend, the end  
It hurts to set you free  
But you'll never follow me  
The end of laughter and soft lies  
The end of nights we tried to die  
This is the end

- Acabou de verdade? Você tem certeza?

- É impossível ter certeza de qualquer coisa nessa vida.

Um outro jovem despertou com o som de vozes. Seus cabelos tonalizados em uma exótica cor lavanda cobriam todo o seu corpo. Aproximou-se da dupla, ainda sonolento, mas reconheceu o loiro que chamara sua atenção por toda noite, voz de anjo, pele de alabastro, cabelos de ouro, olhar de tristeza profunda.

Abraçou-o em silêncio e teve seu abraço retribuído.

- Ele poderá nunca mais vê-lo, mas eu o verei. Não é o fim, é o recomeço.

O jovem ruivo sorriu e levantou-se. Não era mais necessário ali. Aquele era o fim, mas não o fim maléfico e funesto. Aquele era apenas o fim de mais uma etapa. Todos ali tão decadentes, tão jovens, tão sós, tão sofridos. Todos ali apenas o espelho da sociedade desesperançada pós moderna, tecnológica, sem rumo, sem anseios. Tudo já fora conquistado, tudo já fora permitido, todos os caminhos percorridos, mas a dúvida, a dor, o medo permaneceram. Passou o dedo entre os fios de cabelo. Eles seriam felizes. Todos seriam felizes. Só existe um lugar para ir ao chegar ao fundo do poço. Pra cima. No options, no choises, one way.

* * *

Segue tradução livre...

O Fim

Este é o fim  
Belo amigo  
Este é o fim  
Meu único amigo, o fim  
Dos nossos elaborados planos, o fim  
De tudo que permanece, o fim  
Sem salvação ou surpresa, o fim  
Eu nunca olharei em seus olhos...de novo  
Voce pode imaginar o que será?  
Tão sem limites e livre  
Precisando desesperadamente...de alguma...mão de estranho  
Numa terra desesperada?

Perdido numa romana...selva de dor  
E todas as crianças estão loucas  
Todas as crianças estão loucas  
Esperando a chuva de verão, sim  
Tem perigo no extremo da cidade  
Passeie pela estrada do rei, bem  
Cenas estranhas dentro da mina de ouro  
Passeie pela estrada do este, bem  
Passeie pela serpente, passeie pela serpente  
Para o lago, o antigo lago, bem  
A serpente é longa, sete milhas  
Passeie pela serpenteÂ… Ela é velha e sua pele é gelada  
O oeste é o melhor  
O oeste é o melhor  
Vá lá, e nós faremos o resto  
O ônibus azul está nos chamando  
O ônibus azul está nos chamando  
Motorista, aonde está nos levando?

O matador acordou antes do amanhecer, ele pôs suas botas  
Ele tirou uma foto da antiga galeria  
E andou pelo corredor  
Entrou no quarto em que sua irmã vivia, e...então ele  
Pagou a visita a seu irmão, e então ele  
Ele andou pelo corredor, e  
E ele veio até a porta...e ele olhou para dentro  
"Pai?", "Sim filho?", "Eu quero te matar."  
"Mãe...Eu quero...te foder."

Venha bem, tente conosco  
E me encontre atrás do ônibus azul  
Fazendo um foguete azul, No ônibus azul  
Fazendo um rock triste, vamos, sim  
Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar

Este é o fim, belo amigo  
Este é o fim, meu único amigo, o fim  
Dói te libertar  
Mas você nunca vai me seguir  
O fim da gargalhada e das mentiras suaves  
O fim das noites que tentávamos morrer  
Este é o fim


	2. A little game

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Direitos reservados. A Música Incidental é A little game - The Doors.

**Agradecimentos:** A Aries Sin pela betagem relâmpago e comentários pertinentes.

**Comentários:** Esta fic era para estar terminada no capítulo anterior, mas atendendo a diversos pedidos eis continuação e... ainda não é o fim. Ou será?

* * *

_Once I had a little game_

_I like to crawl back in my brain_

_I think you know the game I mean_

_I mean the game called "go insane"_

_Now you should try this little_

_Just close your eyes forget your name_

_Forget the world, forget the people_

_And we'll erect a different steeple_

_This little game is fun to do_

_Just close your eyes, no way to lose_

_And I'm right there, I'm going too_

_Release control, we're breaking through_

Eu o encontrei em uma dessas noites perdidas. Noites em que percebemos que não somos mais adolescentes mas nos agarramos à idade perdida como náufragos. Já passamos da idade de experimentar. Já vemos a vida com olhos maduros, mas nos entregamos a prazeres fúteis. Uma vez ouvi alguém dizer que o sexo é a brincadeira do adulto e as festas, as nossas festas, o playground. Será? Não me importa. Eu preciso ser livre, libertar a mim dos grilhões da responsabilidade e a minha mente voar solta.

Eu tenho amigos preciosos, uma vida da qual não posso reclamar, mas não me furto do prazer. Assim o encontrei. Ele estava deprimido, mas qual de nós nunca o ficou. Observei-o por toda a noite. Vi como seu olhar estava longe e vago. Vi suas mãos escreverem algo como se tivesse psicografando e não simplesmente compondo. Ele me atraiu. Eu o queria! Nunca mais o deixaria ter novamente aquele olhar perdido.

- O que aconteceu?

- Te importa? Não estou aqui?

- Seu corpo está, mas e você? Quem é você?

- Shaka.

Eu me revoltei! Minha vontade era esmurrá-lo até que saísse daquela letargia funesta.

- Eu sei o seu nome! Inferno! Cadê o homem que habita este corpo?

Lágrimas. Seus olhos azuis ficaram da cor da tempestade. Nublados. Perdidos. Eu e o meu temperamento explosivo. Não tenho um pingo de sensibilidade. Será que eu contribuíra para que ele acabasse de se quebrar? Meus cabelos esvoaçaram. Ele se escondera sob eles e chorava. Não. Ele não quebrara. Ele estava espantando os demônios.

- O homem que habitava este corpo morreu. Ele era um tolo. Um bobo alegre. Contar-te-ei a história dele, como o epitáfio de um idiota.

Ele me contou a sua história. Não era nada demais mas também não era nada de menos. Sua mãe morrera antes mesmo que ele pudesse se lembrar dela. O pai não sabia o que fazer com uma criança. Casou-se novamente, mas com uma menina, não tão menina, que queria apenas um nome, uma casa. A criança continuou a ser criada aqui e ali, sem amor, sem orientação. Descobriu o sexo nos muros das esquinas, com meninas esquálidas e tão abandonadas quanto ele. Conheceu um homem, conheceu o amor, descobriu a sua verdadeira face. Não agüentou mais olhar para a mediocridade de seu lar, das flores de plástico na janela. Fugiu. Viveu aqui e ali, de uma maneira ou de outra. Conseguiu equilibrar sua sobrevivência, mas não os seus sentimentos. Voltou ao lar e encontrou a imutabilidade da miséria burguesa. Briga, luta, sangue, violência, dor. Não matou como fizera crer a muitos. Envolveu-se novamente com um homem, ou melhor seria dizer, com um garoto. Acreditou que encontrara o eixo de sua vida. O rumo. Mas fora cafetizado, explorado. Este menino casou-se com uma garota, depois de tirar dele o que tinha de mais importante: o amor próprio. E eu o encontrei. E esta foi a história de um tolo, como ele mesmo fez questão de frisar.

O que viria adiante? A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. Talvez ele continue a ser um tolo, mas como também o sou... Sempre existe um chinelo velho para um pé descalço.

Senti fome. O puxei pela mão suavemente. A cozinha de minha casa nunca pareceu tão atraente quanto naquele instante.

- Chega de sofrer por hoje. Temos a vida inteira pela frente para fazer isso.

_Just close your eyes, no way to lose_

_And I'm right there, I'm going too_

_Release control, we're breaking through_


End file.
